


A Rough Day

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [24]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, fulfilled request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Hyunwoo’s had a tough time at work, but coming home to a certain someone makes it all worth it.





	A Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Showheon Fluff 
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

Hyunwoo trudges into the apartment, dropping his bag next to the shoe rack and haphazardly discarding his shoes. He slumps over to the couch, and falls onto it with a heavy sigh. A moment later, Jooheon shuffles into the room, smiling knowingly. He shuffles over in socked feet, the hoodie he’s wearing practically swallowing him up, and takes a seat beside his boyfriend.

“Rough day?” he asks softly. Hyunwoo stretches his arms out to either side of him as he nods, and Jooheon leans his head back against the man’s bicep. Hyunwoo glances over to see his adorable dimples, and suddenly the weight on his broad shoulders lessens by about fifty pounds.

“Yeah, but it’s getting better,” he answers simply. Jooheon chuckles under his breath, sighing contentedly as he revels in the body heat pouring off the older man.

“I was thinking we could get some takeout for dinner tonight,” Jooheon suggests, his tone sweet and to the point. Hyunwoo nods at the statement, and can’t help the low grumble in his stomach. Jooheon’s smile suddenly turns into a pout, and he pokes questioningly at Hyunwoo’s side. “Did you skip lunch _again_ , hyung?” Hyunwoo’s gaze suddenly drops, and Jooheon makes a noise of disapproval. “Honestly, no wonder you had such a bad day… You know how you get when you skip meals.”

“I couldn’t help it, Heonney,” Hyunwoo defends, his low voice taking on an adorable little whine as he shifts his position ever so slightly. “I had a deadline, and then my boss threw a whole new assignment on me last minute that had to be done within the next hour… It was either go eat a crappy sandwich and get chewed-out later for it, or skip it and get my work done.”

He turns a bit, and lies down across the couch to use Jooheon’s lap as a pillow. The younger merely gives a breathy chuckle, his fingers instinctively going to thread through the older’s hair. He notes how long it’s gotten lately, and files the information away to remind himself later to make a hair appointment for him. His eyes drift down to meet his boyfriend’s, and they share a warm smile.

“Did you get any work done today?” Hyunwoo asks, his eyes falling shut as he speaks. Jooheon hums, and nods proudly at the thought of just how much he had accomplished.

“I’ve nearly finished the song,” Jooheon announces, earning a surprised look from the older. “I figure it’ll just take another week or so, and then I can send it off to the company.”

“Then, in a week, we ought to do something special to celebrate,” Hyunwoo tells him simply, reaching blindly to take Jooheon’s hand in his.

“That sounds nice,” the younger muses. “Could we go to that new place that just opened around the corner? The street smells amazing whenever I walk past it.”

“Of course,” Hyunwoo answers all too easily. “Anything for my Heonney~” Jooheon makes a small noise in his throat, and he bends forward to press a loving kiss against his plump lips.

“Okay, smooth-talker,” Jooheon laughs, “let’s get up. We should order dinner.” Hyunwoo nods, and sits up obediently to allow the younger to stand and retrieve his phone and a menu of their favorite place. Hyunwoo moves to follow, and holds him from behind as he dials the well-known number. He kisses at the younger’s neck, peppering his pale skin with gentle touches with his lips.

One Jooheon gets finished with the ordering, he turns round in the older’s arms, chuckling knowingly. He pulls away only to grab at Hyunwoo’s hand to lead him towards their shared bedroom.

“How much time do we have until the food gets here?” Hyunwoo asks, though he’s already following the younger down the hall.

“Enough~” Jooheon merely says.

Hyunwoo only laughs softly to himself, a slight blush coming to his cheeks as he thinks of how much this day has turned around just in the past five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Showheon Fluff 
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
